


Of Warlocks and Wolves

by SpaceGhostAceGhost



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGhostAceGhost/pseuds/SpaceGhostAceGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Awoken, who returned to Earth just after The Collapse, revived by a Ghost.<br/>A Human/Vandal crossbreed, banished from the House of Wolves on Earth.</p><p>Where one life ends, another begins.</p><p>Please leave comments and stuff.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Womp Womp

"Guardian?"

"Guardian...? Ah! Eyes up Guardian."

She opened her eyes, vague memories of what happened to her before blacking out flashing in her mind. Just above her, floating, was a tiny little machine, inches from her face.

"I can't believe it, you're alive!" The machine said in its digital voice.

"You've been dead, for a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." The machine whirred and clicked. "I'm a Ghost, well, now I'm your Ghost. You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around. Hundreds of old, heavily rusted cars were scattered throughout the field they were in.

"Earth. Old Russia. This is Fallen territory, we aren't safe here." Ghost said. "Hold still." He hovered towards her chest, and disappeared.

"I'm still here, don't worry." A mechanical voice said in her head. "We need to get to the Wall. Can you walk?" 

"Yeah." The guardian took a hesitant step, getting used to her body again as snow crunched under her boots.

"I'll guide you to the Wall, just listen to me, and we should be fine."

"You're the boss." She said.

"Have a name Guardian? I can't just call you that forever."

"Yeah, it's uh..." She tried to remember. 

"Angel. My name is Angel."

\-------------------

*For my reasons, all Fallen in these next few paragraphs speak english*

Lanka kneeled before the Baron, Yavek. 

"You dishonor your House! Running like a coward while the others you went scouting with died fighting!"

"But-"

"SILENCE!" The Baron nearly screamed.

"You, are unworthy of this House. You will be stripped of your arms, your rank, and your place here. You are no longer part of House Wolf. A filthy mixblood like you will NOT earn another chance."

Yavek motioned to the two Vandals that acted as his guard. They moved towards the Hybrid, both drawing a sword. Yavek turned his back to them, and held up his hand. In a panic, Lanka pulled her Shock rifle from the sling on her back and fired several rounds at the guards. The two evaded and hissed at her, swinging their blades wildly. Lanka turned and ran to the open door, slid out before Yavek could fire his own weapon, and ran to the hangar of the Ketch, Vandals and Dregs hot on her tail.

Lanka ducked and weaved through corridors, tripping up Fallen whenever they got in her way. A few times she fired several shots behind her, causing the ones chasing her to scramble out of the way, slowing them down. She reached the door to the hangar, slid inside, and immediately slammed her hand on the panel next to it, sealing the door. She ran to a Skiff, which happened to be empty, and quickly boarded, rushing to the cockpit. 

Yavek broke down the door, and aimed his Shrapnel Launcher at the now moving Skiff. He fired as much as the gun would allow, but it was to no avail. The ship's main cannons blew open the airlock, and then it took off, heading towards what looked to be what the other races called "The Traveler."

\---------------------

Angel ducked under the Fallen Captains' swinging arms, pressing her hand cannon to his chest at the same time, and fired off a single round, piercing his armor, and then his heart. He crumpled to the floor, and Angel looked at the jumpship he was trying to scavenge for parts. 

Ghost suddenly materialized and began scanning the ship.

"It's been inactive for centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean." He said, whirring.

"Will it fly?" Angel asked. She set about reloading her weapon, and watched the doors for any stragglers.

"I can make it work." Ghost dematerialized, entering the ships network, and began bringing it to life.

Lights began to flicker and engines spun as the ship activated, and Ghost released it from its bindings. Just as he did, a few Vandals began to crawl out from a hole in the wall, followed by a massive one of their kind, carrying some form of rocket launcher. 

"Ghost..." Angel said, getting ready to fight. 

"Bringing you in!" Suddenly, Angel was in the pilots seat of the jumpship, and Ghost set about launching it.

"It's in need of serious repair, but this ship will probably take us to the City." Ghost looked at her. "Breaking orbit...that's another story."


	2. The Last City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeple.  
> Mupple.  
> Chapter two is upple.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry.

Angel and Ghost arrived at the tower about an hour after they found the jumpship.

"Well, here we are. This city, is the last place that the Traveler can protect." Ghost said, as the two disembarked the ship. "This "Tower" is where the Guardians live. Follow me, I'll get you set up with quarters and new gear." 

"Ok." Angel shrugged and stretched. The pair descended a flight of steps, and found a large room with a big table, with three people standing at it, performing various tasks. 

Ghost flew towards a woman who was reading a book at the corner of the table nearest to them. 

"Ikora, I've brought a Guardian back from Earth." He said, spinning the back of his shell. 

"Have you now?" Ikora said, closing the book and setting it down. She turned to the machine, giving him her full attention.

Ghost gave a sort of nod. "Yes. From what I can tell, she's a Warlock, don't know what kind though." 

Angel stepped forward and held her hand out. "Name's Angel. Nice to meet you." Ikora awkwardly shook the offered hand. She gestured to the space next to her at the table. 

"Please." Angel nodded and took the spot. Ikora placed her hand on Angel's bicep, and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them.

"You're a Sunsinger. While not the most common of Warlock classes, it is very good for the battlefield." She said, folding her hands. "You will, in the future, be able to grant yourself and your allies special bonuses and extra protection." Ikora handed Angel a large ring, with two glowing bands on either side. Angel took it, and Ikora tapped her bicep, showing her where to put it.

"A Warlocks' bond lets them access the power within themselves. Not for free of course, but with effort, you will be a force to be reckoned with." Ikora handed her a small white rectangle, made of metal.

"That, will get you a new weapon of your choice from Banshee-44. He's outside the Hall, and to the left." 

Angel nodded and took the rectangle. Ikora returned to her book, so Angel and Ghost took that as the moment to leave. 

\---------------- 

The Skiff sailed through the air, a few dozen miles from the Traveler. Lanka slammed her fists on the control console and cursed in Eliksni. She was being tailed by Pikes on the ground, and Skiffs from the air. Several Skiffs fired, but she maneuvered out of the path of the projectiles. She set the Skiff to auto pilot, and went into the cargo bay. Several Pikes were stocked with, along with various weapons and armor. She quickly set about readying a Pike at the bay's hatch, and grabbed several weapons, including a spare Shock rifle, a Wire rifle, and a Shrapnel Launcher. She strapped the weapons to the Pike, and tried to think of a plan.

"Okay...Here goes the dumbest idea I've ever had." She ran back to the cockpit, and set it back to manual. She pulled the control back, and turned the ship in a full 180. Lanka set the thrusters to full power, and headed directly for the other approaching Skiffs, firing off as many shots as she could.

Lanka quickly scurried back to the cargo bay, and opened the hatch. She mounted the Pike, and shot through the open hatch. Wind whistled in her ears as she descended, nose down, towards the ground. She fired the Pikes boost, speeding up her descent. She looked behind her, and the Skiff she jumped from was now reduced to a fiery cloud, which rained down bits of metal and spare parts. The other Skiffs apparently took the bait, because they turned, and flew off, presumably heading back to the Ketch. The Pikes below apparently took it as well, swerving back and speeding off.

Lanka breathed a sigh of relief, and then sent about fixing her current predicament. She pulled up with all her might, and estimated her distance to the ground. About 70 meters, give or take. She held her hand over the boost lever, waiting.

Lanka silently calculated the distance, from the ground. 50 meters. 40, 30, 20. When she reached 15, she fired the boost at full power, almost getting thrown off of the vehicle. It stopped just short of the ground, and flew forward a few dozen feet. 

Lanka stopped, taking in what just happened, and laughed, despite her circumstance. She laughed at the sheer thrill of her near death experience, or possibly because she was driven somewhat mad by it all. 

After a few minutes, Lanka fired the Pike back up, and set off toward the Traveler. 

\------------

"So which one do you want?" Banshee-44 laid out a roll of cloth, which held several different types of weapons. "I got an Auto rifle over here, hand cannon there, fusion rifles under the counter, and so on." 

Angel picked up a small hand gun, and a sniper rifle. "These." 

"No no, you can only have one or the other."

Angel sighed and dropped the sniper on the counter. She held up the handgun (We'll call it a sidearm from now on, kay?) and gave Banshee the metal slip Ikora gave her.

\-------

Lanka approached the walls of the City, heading for the gate. From the top of the wall, a mounted turret set its aim on her. 

"Halt, or we will open fire." Lanka complied, stopping her Pike and dismounting. She then took off the sling holding her Shock rifle and dropped the weapon to the ground. 

A door beside the gate opened, and a man wearing the armor of a Titan stepped out, aiming his Auto rifle at Lanka.

"State your business." He said, lowering his weapon when he saw she was unarmed.

"Refuge. From the House of Wolves." Lanka placed her two left hands on her hip. The Guardian seemed taken aback by her response.

"Why should we give you that?" He questioned.

"Because I can give you an ally that knows everything about the House. Their strengths, weaknesses, locations of their bases, etc." Lanka said, picking her Shock rifle back up and strapping it to her Pike. 

"And who says we need help?" The Titan adjusted his grip on the Auto rifle.

"The amount of Guardians that I see everyday, dead at the hands of Wolf captains and Archons." Lanka was getting bored with the talk, and was ready to turn back and find a different option.

"Step inside. I'll have my men handle your vehicle."

"No one is getting anywhere near my Pike."

"Suit yourself." The Titan held up a hand, and the gate swung open, creaking alarmingly. Lanka mounted the Pike, and directed it into the City.


	3. Enemy of my Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Womp
> 
> Just gonna leave this here for you.

Lanka entered an elevator, as the Titan at the gate had instructed her after she entered the City, and began the ascent to the Tower. Her Pike was in the elevator, and while she waited, she checked each of her weapons, making sure they were all loaded and ready to fire. The door opened and the elevator beeped just as she put her Shrapnel launcher down, and she grabbed the Pikes handles and pushed it out, looking around at the scene before her. She was in a large courtyard-type area, with a low building and a great view of the city. 

Lanka left her Pike in a place where she felt it was least likely to be messed with, and, with several strange looks from the people and Guardians around her, she began to descend a flight of steps, entering the Hall of the Guardians. 

\--------

Angel finish setting up the small quarters Ghost had led her to, and began walking back to the Hall. 

"We need to talk to Ikora. Get you something to do. We can't just sit around and wait for the Darkness to come here." Ghost said, whirring and clicking. Angel nodded her agreement.

Angel stopped just outside the room, watching the stranger that had just walked in. 

"So, you're the one the gatekeeper told me to expect?" Ikora asked, looking at the stranger. She nodded, and tried to cover her extra arms, as if she could feel the others staring.

"It's not often we discuss things with Fallen, let alone even look at them without blowing their heads off." Ikora held her arms behind her back. "What is your purpose here?" 

"Informant, snitch, something along those lines. My name is Lanka. And I'm not Fallen. Not anymore anyway. Just got exiled from the House of Wolves." Lanka sat on the table and crossed her legs. "You guys could use a bit of help, I assume? Dealing with the Fallen on Earth and the Moon, and sometimes even Venus. I'm here to offer an extra set of hands. Or well, two sets." She held up her arms and wiggled her fingers. Angel chose that moment to walk in.

"Angel, I was wondering when you'd come back." Ikora said, patting the Guardian on her shoulder. "I assume you've heard what this one has to say?" She gestured to Lanka, who waved. 

"Yeah, and are we going to trust her?" Angel rested her hand on the holster of her pistol. 

Ikora thought for a moment. "We could use the help. And she says she has some information on the Fallen. I guess that's the best we can get right now." 

"So, do you have anything for us?" Angel and Ghost said in unison. Ikora nodded.

"That ship you found, is bound to be missing a few parts, right? You need to find them if you want to fight beyond Earth." Ikora leaned on the table. "A few days ago, we sent scouts out to the Cosmodrome. They never came back, but through comms we know they found a warp drive in Fallen hands."

"We're getting it back?"

"And killing anything in your way." Ikora finished, satisfaction in her voice. She looked at Lanka, who was trying to take apart a handcannon she had picked up. "Take her with you." Lanka looked up, and pointed at herself, a quizzical expression on her face.

"You're sure?" Angel asked, receiving a dead-pan look from Lanka.

"She says she wants to help, let her prove it." Ikora picked up her book. "Good luck. To all of you." 

\--------

The jumpship took off, heading for the Cosmodrome. Lanka sat in the small cargo bay, marveling at the technology before her, tempted to take it all apart, see how it works.

"Don't even think about it. You touch that Sparrow, I will put a bullet in your head." Lanka jumped in surpise, hitting her head on the low ceiling. She looked at Angel sheepishly, rubbing the spot she hit.

Angel sat down next to the Hybrid, curiosity in her eyes. "So, what's your story? You don't look like any Fallen I've seen." 

"It's a long story." Lanka said.

"We've got some time before we arrive." Angel pulled her sidearm from the holster and began to clean it. 

"Alright, where to start..." Lanka thought for a moment. "My mother, Iva. She was a slave of the Archon, Yavek.. She worked within the Ketch, in the engine room." Lanka brushed a strand of her black hair out of her face. "She was human. I assume she was well liked among the Fallen of the House of Wolves, because I haven't heard anything of her being punished." 

"Doesn't seem so bad." Angel said, a bit too quickly.

"I'm not finished." Lanka glared at the Warlock. "One day, Yavek was in a particularly bad mood, and decided to go down to engineering." She swallows the invisible lump forming in her throat. "He rapes her. And he doesn't stop until she passes out. And then he rapes her again." She draws in a shaky breath.

Angel remained silent, unsure of what to say. 

"Several months later, Yavek hears a scream coming from the engine room. He dismisses it, until one of the Dregs tells him what's going on." Angel finished cleaning her weapon, and put it down. "He goes back down there, and finds my mother, dead. And me, an infant, four arms and all, laying between her legs. Cord still attached, almost wrapped around my neck." Lanka fusses with her collar piece, revealing a permanent purple line, marking where the umbilical cord bruised her neck. "Yavek decides to raise me, as his own, but with no more tolerance for me, than the others of the house. He allows me to keep my arms, despite myself starting with the rank of Dreg. I suppose that's softer treatment than he shows anyone else."

"It must have been hard for you." Angel said quietly.

"Hardship would be a comfort I would happily welcome for the torment I went through there when both signs of my Human-Fallen heritage showed." Lanka said, her voice shaky. Her lower arms instinctively went to the scars on her lower back and legs.

"How did you come to the Tower?" Angel asked, desperate to change the subject before the emotions stirring within Lanka made themselves known.

"I was on a recon team. With six other Vandals. We were scouting The Grotto, trying to find a way to take it from the Hive. Long story short, we went in, awakened something we shouldn't, and I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me." Lanka crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "There were no survivors. Except me. I was a coward. And for that, Yavek banished me from House Wolf." Lanka stood up and walked out of the room. 

Angel sighed heavily. She stood, and stepped into the cockpit, and sat in the pilots seat. "Ghost, what's our ETA?" She said, letting the mech materialize. 

"We'll arrive in about an hour."


	4. Retrieve and Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moop Moop

"Ok Lanka, we'll be at the Cosmodrome in two minutes. You have one to get ready." Angel walked out of the small cubby hole Lanka tucked herself into. 

"Ghost, get my stuff out for me." Angel stood at the small mapping table inside the cargo bay. Ghost materialized and summoned all of the guns the two had collected. 

"Gallahad B, or...Suros PRR?" Angel mumbled to herself. "Suros." She grabbed the black and red Auto Rifle. She grabbed her sidearm as well, and put it in its holster. She heard Lanka walking in to the bay, and turned to her. 

"You ready?" She asked.

Lanka nodded. "All set." She cocked the Wire rifle in her hands and checked the sight.

"We're within drop distance now, sending you two out." Ghost said, clicking. The pair were transferred to the ground, in a small field that held two low buildings. 

After a few minutes of walking, Ghost appeared in between the two, causing Lanka to jump in surprise. "A Guardians ship was recently shot down near here, we should check it out." 

\---------

After clearing out a small force of three Dregs, a Shank, and two Vandals, the pair hand managed to secure the downed ship, which was severely damaged. 

"The ships avionics are completely catatonic. I'll see if I can get their last transmission."

Lanka sat down and started fiddling with a few rocks. She never liked sitting still. Angel pried a small piece of the ship's wing off, and slipped in into her pocket. "Might come in handy." Was her response when Lanka questioned it.

Ghost piped up then. "The guardians managed to restore an information hub. Just over there." He looked back behind the two, towards a large building.

\---------

Lanka and Angel made their way over, always looking over their shoulders in case more Fallen came from behind. 

"Angel." The hybrid nudged the Awoken's shoulder. She pointed toward group of seven fallen, coming out of the building. 

Angel cocked her rifle, and aimed, but Lanka put her hand on the weapon. "No, I'll get up there." She pointed to the top of the building. "I'll distract them, you go in and do whatever it is you need to do." 

"Alright, just be careful." 

With that, the two set about the tasks ahead. Lanka picked up a medium sized stone, and hid behind a small block of concrete. She peeked out, seeing the Fallen were simply lazing about on the ground. She stealthily crept to the side of the building, and quickly scaled it, vaulting over a small railing. She crawled to the front edge, and peered over, seeing that she still wasn't noticed.

Lanka lobbed the rock over the edge, several yards to the right of the group. The Fallen immediately jumped up, and ran off toward the rock. Angel took her chance, and charged in, heading straight for a flight of stairs. 

She slid down the stairs, and took a left through a dark door way. Agel just barely ducked under a Dregs knife, and slammed her fist into the Fallen's jaw. She quickly grabbed the stunned creature, and threw his body into the other Dreg beside her, sending them both into the wall.

She ran into the other room, one with a large, open map of the area. 

"A map of the entire area..." Ghost whispered, materializing. He began scanning the console, clicking loudly all the while. Angel went back out, and shot the two Dregs, finally killing them. 

\--------

Lanka charged up the Wire Rifle, and let the projectile fly into the Dregs head. She turned it to the now aware Shank. The projectile caused it to explode, sending the shrapnel into the other Fallen's armor. Lanka jumped from the building, landing on a Vandal and ripping at his armor, screeching in her native tongue. She tore pieces off, until finally gripping his main arms, and then with all her strength, tore them off. She punched him in the head repeatedly, until he dropped to the ground, and ether spilled from the cracks in his headgear.

Angel walked out of the building, to see Lanka on the ground, beating the now very dead Vandal with a stick she found. 

"Whoa, whoa. Ease up on the crazy girl!" Angel said, pulling her away. 

Lanka took a deep breath, and dropped the stick. "I am...sorry. The rush from killing...it clouded my judgement."

Angel nodded. "Don't worry about it. Happens to the best of us." She called Ghost out. "Ok, where we going?" Ghost clicked and whirred, looking around. 

"That way. Where we found our ship." He pointed in the direction of the bunker.


	5. Fall of an Archon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinka lee  
> Dinka loo  
> Have I got a chapter for you

"Scanning for the Warp Drive." Ghost opened up his shell, and moved to different spots, trying to find any signs. 

"Bad news. It's already in Fallen hands." He turned to Angel, and disappeared.

Angel led the way into the building, her rifle ready to shoot anything that moves. Lanka followed close behind, holding a pair of Shock Blades she grabbed off of a Vandal's corpse.

"Lanka, I've been meaning to ask you something." She heard Ghost's voice, but his body didn't appear.

"Yes?" 

"Don't you need Ether? I haven't seen you touch any of the stuff since we've met." 

Lanka smiled. "That's one of the perks of being half human. I don't need to breathe Ether. Although it makes me stronger if I do. Actually, now that I think about it, I think I get stronger than even Captain's when I take Ether."

\------------

"Harker, this is Commander Zavala, do you read?" 

"Yessir. Loud and clear." The Human Titan stepped out into the snowy plains of Old Russia.

'Find the two Ikora sent to retrieve that Warp Drive, and bring them back." The Titan Vanguard said. "Apparently Eris Morn has something important for them." 

"Yessir. Moving towards the Cosmodrome now." 

"Good. Zavala out."

\----------

Angel and Lanka hid behind cover, to avoid being noticed by the Fallen in the next room.

"Okay, what do you wanna do?" 

Lanka thought for a moment. "Grenade first, then gun them down. Charge in and beat the rest to death."

Angel summoned a fireball into her hand, and lobbed it into the center of a group of two Vandals and Shanks. It suddenly supersized upon impact, and sent out tendrils of flame, burning the Fallen alive. 

Lanka sprinted into the group, leaping and slashing with her swords all the while, cutting up any Fallen in her path. In a matter of around forty seconds, all the Fallen in the room were dealt with. 

"Okay, so where's the Drive?" Angel asked, coming out of cover. Ghost materialized and began scanning the area. 

"It's in the walls...and moving?" As he said that, a huge hand gripped the mouth of a gaping hole in the wall. A massive Fallen pulled himself from his hiding place, waving a Shrapnel launcher menacingly. He shouted in the Fallen tongue, and readied his weapon. 

"Riksis..." Lanka whispered, terror in her eyes. She had heard tales of the Devil Archon, and how merciless he was. She darted for cover, only to get blasted in the back by his Launcher, which sent her rolling to the doorway.

Angel lobbed another grenade at him, jumping and gliding at the same time. "Lanka! Could use a little help here!" She called, receiving what she asked in the form of a thrown Shock Blade stabbing Riksis in the leg. The Archon bellowed in rage, and grabbed a large rock from the ground, throwing it in Lanka's direction. The Hybrid jumped out of the way just as it tore through the wall she was behind. 

Lanka pulled her rifle from her back, and began firing bolt after bolt at the Archon, praying that they hit. They did, however they only served to enrage the giant alien. He suddenly teleported behind her, and slammed his rifle into her back. Lanka flew across the room, hitting the wall on the opposite side. Meanwhile, Angel was shooting at the Archon from behind cover. She threw another grenade at Riksis, and while he was dizzied by it, ran over to Lanka, who hadn't recovered.

"C'mon get up!" She pulled the Hybrid to her feet, and slapped her sidearm in Lanka's hands, as she dropped her Wire Rifle.

"Shoot him you idiot!" Angel shouted, as she unloaded the clip of her rifle into Riksis' chest, the Archon advancing all the while. He fired his Shrapnel launcher rapidly, forcing Angel to get back into cover.

Lanka began firing the sidearm, a bit inaccurately as she wasn't used to such small weapons. She kept firing as she bent down and picked up a Shock Blade she dropped, She then jumped towards the wall beside her, gripping little holes and began climbing. Riksis focused his aim on Angel, who was pumping as much lead into him as she could.

Lanka scaled the wall easily, and was now hanging from the ceiling. She used her right main arm, and left secondary, to aim and fire the sidearm. Riksis turned and fired his weapon, only for Lanka to scramble across the ceiling, evading it. Jumping down, she flipped herself around, and then drew the Shock Blade. Angel ran out from cover, and charged at Riksis from behind, hitting him with her shoulder. He staggered forward, within Lanka's reach, and that allowed her to drive the blade into his skull, killing him in impact.

\-------

Lanka sat down beside Angel, both girls breathing heavily. 

Ghost appeared between the two. "You just killed an Archon..." He said. He flew over Riksis' body, scanning it. "And we have our Warp Drive."


	6. Coming of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha womp

Walking out of the bunker, Angel and Lanka were intercepted by a Titan who seemed out of breath.

"You two. I've been looking all over for you." The Titan said, putting her rifle on her back. 

Angel looked at Lanka, and then back to the Titan.

"Why...?" She asked.

"Commander Zavala wants you back at the Tower immediately."

Lanka looked back and forth between the two Guardians nervously. 

"So let's go. C'mon, I don't have all day." The Titan turned and summoned her Ghost, who brought her ship down from orbit. 

"By the way, name's Harker."

\--------------

On the jumpship, the group set out for the Tower. 

"We'll arrive in an hour or so, so you have some time to rest, if you need it." Harker said over the intercom.

Lanka looked at Angel, who was fussing with the barrel of her gun. 

"Stupid- FFSSS!" She threw the weapon onto the floor, obviously frustrated. 

Lanka tried to hide her smile, and failed. "Shut up. It's stuck." Angel said miserably. Lanka reached over and picked up the weapon, running her three-fingered secondary hands over it. Her hands suddenly went into a frenzy, dismantling the gun in seconds. She found the obstruction preventing the weapon from cocking, and discarded it.

"There." She said, reassembling the gun. She handed it to Angel, who reluctantly took it. 

"Thank you." She muttered.

\----------

At the Tower, in the Hall of the Guardians, the trio gathered at Zavala's end of the table.

"Eris. If you will repeat what you told me to them, we can send them off, and end this before it even begins." Zavala said.

Eris looked at him, and nodded. She turned to the Guardians and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cayde-6.

"Yo! Zavala, you mind if I borrow our Fallen friend for a minute?" The Exo called from the entrance. Zavala sighed and nodded, motioning for Lanka to go with Cayde.

"As I was saying..." Eris muttered.

"I have seen the coming of Oryx, the King of the Taken. In the orb, I have seen him laying waste to this city. I have seen the collapse of this Tower, and the Darkness consuming the Traveler. I have also seen him, laying broken, and defeated on his Dreadnaught, and you." She pointed to Angel, and then to Lanka, who was still walking with Cayde just outside the Hall. "I have seen you, being the weavers of his demise."

\-------------

"So how you holdin' up with...all this...uh, stuff?" Cayde asked, patting Lanka on the back. 

The Hybrid shuddered at his touch, and forced a weak smile. "It is...hard to get used to. But I am adjusting well so far." 

"Well. I think it's a little premature, no offense, I mean, you've only been here for a day or so. But, Ikora asked me to give you this." Cayde handed her a small pin, in the shape of the hunter insignia. "That right there, makes you an Honorary Guardian, Hunter class." He tapped the pin, and it lit up.

Lanka pinned it to her left breast, and felt a surge of Void energy flowing through her body.

"Thank you, Cayde. But, if we are finished, I will have to go back to Angel now." Cayde nodded, and waved. The Hybrid turned, and jogged back into the Hall, seeing Eris still conversing with the other two Guardians.

\------------

"You three must go to Phobos. There you will find the beginnings of Oryx's armies." As she finished, the group of Guardians jumped in surprise, as an alarm sounded throughout the Tower.

"Hive?" Zavala asked, receiving a message via coms.

Ikora looked over to him. "How did they get past the Sentries? The Traveler, even?"

Zavala ignored her. "We need to get out there. Now." He said, looking at the group beside him.

Angel and Harker nodded, while Lanka fumbled with her Wire Rifle. They and Zavala ran out of the Hall, weapons drawn, and stopped when they caught sight of the intruders. Over in the distance, they could see at least twenty Hive Tomb-ships, firing on the Traveler. Harker pulled the rocket launcher from her back, and aimed for the one in the center of the fleet. She fired it, but it was too slow, and detonated before it got even close. However, it did catch the attention of the fleet, which was now moving towards the Tower.

"Everyone get down!" Angel shouted, seeing the Tomb-ships firing bolts of purple energy. The shots slammed into the plaza, exploding and causing rubble to fly dozens of meters into the air. Lanka ran over to Banshee-44's stall, where he was behind the counter with an Auto-rifle in his arms, and grabbed two Rocket launchers off the wall. She used her secondary arms to pick up a Heavy Ammo synthesis, and ran to Angel, who was behind the postal stall.

Lanka handed Angel a launcher, and activated the synthesis, giving both of them three rockets. The two quickly loaded the weapons, while Harker activated Ward of Dawn around a group of civilians. They both ran out from their cover, and aimed the weapons, firing at the closest ships. The rockets did little else aside from disabling the main cannons.

Zavala charged towards Harker, who was now dealing with the just deployed ground troops of Hive Knights and Thralls. He activated the Arc energy within him in the form of the Fist of Havoc Super, slaying each one instantly. "Get everyone out and away from the Tower!" He shouted, pushing her towards the Hangar. 

\------

"Lanka, get out of here. I can hold them off long enough for everyone to escape if I use my Super." Angel said, reloading her Auto-rifle. Ghost materialized. 

"I have our ship on standby now, it's on its way. The weapons systems are online and currently firing at anything in front of it." He said, and then he summoned Lanka's Shock Blades and then disappeared.

"Angel. I am not leaving here without you. We are going to fight together, or not at all." Lanka picked up the blades, and then charged out from cover. She jumped up above a Knight, swinging her blades in a whirlwind of electrified steel. She easily decapitated said Knight, and moved on to a group of Acolytes firing on Zavala. 

Angel activated her Radiance Super, surrounding herself in Solar fire. She jumped up as high as she could, easily clearing the top of the low postal stall, and tossed a Solar grenade into a separate group of Acolytes. She landed in the middle of the group, the grenade supersizing and incinerating five of them. She sent a burst of Solar energy into her hand, and struck an Acolyte, causing the creature to explode, killing the others around her. 

The two stopped their killing spree, when they felt the Tower begin to shake violently. They were both thrown off their feet when it lurched precariously forward, and they rolled into the railing blocking the balcony overlooking the city. 

"They're firing at the Towers center! We need to move!" Lanka shouted, helping Angel and Zavala to their feet. Zavala stumbled towards the Hangar, avoiding collapsing rubble. 

\-------

Angel looked over the balcony, and saw an object in the distance coming towards them. "There's our ship! Jump!" She shouted over the noise around her. Lanka nodded and vaulted over the railing, followed by Angel. 

The ship swooped low, avoiding the collapsing Tower, and catching the two Guardians just in time. 

Ghost activated the coms system. "Zavala, did everyone make it out?" He asked.

Gunshots and screaming sounded from the other side. "So far yes. Ghost, get your ship out of there, and get to Phobos. We'll figure something out on our end."


	7. The Flames of Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harker finds the Hammer of Sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metawomp McGee.

Angel slammed her fist on the console of the ship, as she watched the Tower crash into the ground. Lanka covered her gaping mouth, letting out a choked "No..." Several dozen jump ships, and several larger transport ships , could be seen flying off into the distance, towards the Forgotten Shore.

Ghost appeared above the console. "We've got a transmission from Zavala." He said, activating coms.

"Angel. Can you hear me?" Zavala asked.

"Yes. Me and Lanka made it out okay. We're in our ship now, about to head to Phobos."

"Alright. Good. Me and the Vanguard are leading the survivors out towards one of Rasputin's bunkers. Meet me there when you return."

Angel murmured her agreement. "Zavala. How many survived?"

The Titan sighed. "Angel, do-

"How many!" 

Zavala sighed again. "I don't know. We estimate about one hundred and fifty civilians, and thirty Guardians."

"Is Harker okay?" 

"Yes, she's here with me. Now go, get to Phobos. Put an end to this shit and avenge those that didn't make it."

With that, the link went dead, and Angel turned the ship, plotting a course for Phobos.

\-------------

Harker stepped into the cockpit of the transport, where she found Cayde leaning against a wall, muttering to himself, anger lacing his face for the first time she's seen. Ikora was MIA, apparently in the back of the ship tending to the wounded, Harker was now heading for Zavala, who was piloting the ship.

"Zavala, you wanted to see me?" She said. Zavala looked up, nodding. 

"Yes. I've received a transmission coming from Venus. The Sunbreakers are trying to contact us, for the first time in years. They're an old, powerful order of Titans. If they are trying to contact the Vanguard, it must be important. Go to the Ishtar Sink on Venus, see what you can find."

"Okay." Harker said, saluting. "And sir? Good luck."

"Thank you Harker. See you back at the bunker when you return."

\---------

"Ghost, that Phobos up ahead?" Angel asked, spotting a small moon next to Mars.

"Yes. Would you like to activate the Warp Drive?" Ghost asked, whirring.

"Nah. We need some time to rest." 

Ghost sighed. "Okay."

Angel got up from the pilot seat, and went into the cargo bay. Lanka was in there, sitting on the mapping table and trying to build something.

"What is that?" Angel asked, sitting next to her. Lanka set it down, huffing in frustration.

"It's supposed to be an improvement to my Wire Rifle. It, in theory, would allow me to fire it rapidly. The projectiles would be weaker than normal, but it would be better for close combat." She picked up said rifle, and proceeded to mount the attachment, flicking a switch on it. "You may want to get behind something." Lanka warned, aiming the rifle at a small box. She squeezed the trigger, and a stream of electrically charged projectiles flew from the barrel, destroying the crate.

Lanka whooped and held the rifle in the air triumphantly. "It works!" She exclaimed. "Finally I did something right!" Angel patted her on the back, smiling. 

"You need to get some sleep. We both do." Angel slid off the table, and went back to the cockpit.

"Alright. But first I should try to tweak a few things in yo-"

"No. Sleep first. Fix later." Angel pointed at Lanka until she caved and got off the table.

\----------

Above the surface of Venus, Harker's ship sailed through the air. 

"Ghost, where did the transmission come from,specifically?" Harker asked, summoning the machine.

"Not sure. As far as I can tell, it's got similar frequency to Vanguard patrol beacons. We should check those."

Ghost dropped Harker out from the ship, and sent it into orbit. She pulled her sniper from her back, and looked through the scope, scouting the area ahead.

"Okay...one...two..." She said, counting enemies. "Four Dregs, three Vandals, and like, six Shanks. Easy." 

She picked off the Vandals with her sniper, and then charged down the hill, firing from her Auto-Rifle. She jumped up above them, and then landed on top of a Dreg, crushing it's skull. she turned to another, swinging her fist with enough force to bend a steel door, and sent it flying. She unloaded the clip of her rifle into the last of the Dregs, ripping their armor to shreds, and tossed a grenade between the Shanks, destroying them.

\------------

\- Dig Site 4 -

"That gate...it's linked to somewhere on Mercury." Ghost said, scanning said gate.

Harker sat down, reloading her rifle. She had just cleared a huge horde of Vex, and was trying to catch her breathe. 

"Ghost, gimme a Heavy Synthesis." She said, holding her hand out. The box appeared in her palm, and she activated it. Four rockets were given to her, and she loaded two into her Launcher. She stood up, and put the weapon on her back.

"Let's go." 

Harker stepped into the gate, and in flash of light, was transported to Mercury.

\--------------

"Where are we?" Ghost asked, scanning the area. "This doesn't feel right. Be careful, Harker." She dematerialized and Harker drew her shotgun.

"We do not know of you Guardian, but if you found us, then you are worth our time."

Harker looked around. "Who the hell was that?" She asked no one in particular.

"I am Ouros, third Imperial Magistrate of the Sunbreakers. You have come to test your Light in the Forge. Here you must prove you are one with the Light. Use your Ghost to ignite the Forge."

Harker slung her shotgun on her back, and made way to the marker Ghost had put on her HUD.

She ran through a small corridor, and summoned Ghost to scan a small Vex structure. 

"Vex incoming, there's a lot of them!" The machine rattled in worry.

Harker cocked her shotgun. "Don't worry, I got this." She aimed at the first Vex to appear, a Goblin, and blew it to pieces. The next one, a Minotaur, teleported behind her, and tried to smash her with a closed fist, but she blocked it with her left arm, and blasted its chest open with her shotgun.

"I see you're taking your time, Ghost!" She said through clenched teeth, slamming her fist into a Hobgoblin. The Vex flew into a wall, its head exploding on impact. 

"Why don't you come over here and do it for me!?" The machine retorted. The Titan didn't respond, but instead activated Ward of Dawn around the structure. She switched to her Auto-Rifle, and sprayed the mag into the closest Goblin. She bashed an approaching Harpy in the eye with the stock of her gun, and kicked another Goblin back.

"Power's on! Array needs to be aligned, go!" Ghost cried, dematerializing. Harker charged from the barrier, and lifted herself over the other Vex. She let Ghost out to refocus the beam, and then unloaded the clip of her rifle into a Minotaur.

"Okay! Head for the Forge!" 

"In the Shadows of the Light that gave birth to the ancients, use the Forge." Harker jumped over to the platform, and approached a small ball of Solar light. From it, she pulled the fiery Hammer of Sol, and raised it in the air, activating its power.

"Fire born of man, fire of the Light, ask yourself, what power do you seek from the Forge, Guardian? Can you bring Light, to where only Darkness survives?"

Harker activated the power of the Sunbreaker, and drew the Hammer of Sol. 

"Prepare yourself, Guardian."

"So we're going to be attacked then?" Ghost complained, as Vex began to enter the area.

Harker smiled cockily. "Let's get it!" She yelled, throwing a Hammer at the first group to emerge, completely obliterating them. "OH HELL YEAH!" She nearly screamed, jumping as high as she could, throwing another Hammer. It collided with an approaching Minotaur, destroying it and the Vex around it. Harker pulled her arm back, and prepared another Hammer, but before she threw it, the Solar energy around her dissipated along with the Hammer. 

"Dammit." She dropped onto a knee, the adrenaline leaving her system.

Ghost materialized. "Harker, more Vex are coming. Either we have to leave, or keep fighting and get overwhelmed." The machine said, clicking. She dropped several ammo crates from their ship, and then disappeared. Harker forced herself to stand up, and then reloaded her shotgun.

Just then, the air became cloudy with the signs of the Vex incoming. Harker felt a burst of energy, and then without meaning to, activated the Hammer of Sol again. "WHOO!" She exclaimed, and then burst into run, entering the center of the newly spawned Vex horde. She slammed the Hammer into one, causing it to explode and destroy the others. She turned and threw another Hammer, killing a Hydra that tried to blast her.

\------------

"A Sunbreaker does not answer to any, but the will of the Light. Welcome Guardian. Wield NOTHING, but the burning fury of the Light."

The Solar energy dissipated, and Harker collapsed onto her side, struggling to breathe comfortably. 

"You'll be okay Harker, you just need to rest. Bringing the ship from orbit." Ghost said.


	8. Martian Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Taken. Cabal. Deal with it.

Lanka's feet where the first of the two Guardians to touch the red sand of Phobos. Angel landed seconds after the Hybrid, rifle ready and aimed forward.

"Ghost, where we headed?" Angel asked. The mech didn't respond, instead he simply displayed a marker on her HUD, to the North. Lanka looked through the scope of her rifle, scouting the area ahead. 

"Jesus..." She breathed, lowering her weapon. The area in front of the warbase was filled with fire, and stained with blood. Wounded Cabal twitched and groaned on the ground. A Cabal warship roared in the air to their left, causing them to fall over in surprise.

Lanka pulled Angel to her feet, and handed her her gun. "I'll take point." She said quietly.

\------------

"Harker, where are you now?" Zavala asked.

"Heading towards the Forgotten Shore now." Harker slipped her helmet off and closed her eyes, letting her Ghost pilot the ship. 

"Could you find any of the Sunbreakers?" 

"No. I did, however, manage to obtain the Hammer of Sol." Harker flexed her hand, small bursts of flame rolling off of her palm.

"That's good. Not what I was expecting but good. Come on back Guardian. You've earned yourself some rest."

\------------

Ducking under enemy fire, Angel slid into the doorway, it closing right behind her. Lanka was far ahead of her, slicing up the weird, black and white creatures that had been popping up all over the base.

"What the hell are these things!?" Angel screamed, gunning two of the creatures down.

"They, are Taken." A voice on coms said.

"Guardian, I've asked Eris Morn to monitor your Ghosts feed." Zavala said. One of the Taken managed to get past Lanka, and Angel sprayed the mag of her weapon into it.

\------------------

Harker landed her ship just outside of the bunker, and disembarked. 

Zavala met her at the entrance, with a bit of regret in his eyes. 

"Harker, I'm sorry but something has come up on Phobos. You need to get there and help the other two Guardians." He said, patting her on the shoulder.

Harker sighed and nodded. "Alright." 

"Be careful out there Harker."

\-------------

"Finger tips on the surface of my mind!" Eris moaned. She had been droning on about whispers and voices since they got into the base.

Lanka and Angel tore through the corridor, leaping over and around Taken monstrosities. 

"The whispers are louder! I will, endure."

They stopped when they entered a circular room, with a raised pathway around the middle. 

"They speak a word, a name." Eris said, fear in her voice.

"HE, IS HERE!"

A little ball of white light suddenly appeared in the middle, and then started to transform. It bent and deformed until it vaguely resembled a "T" and then spoke.

"LIGHT. GIVE YOUR WILL, TO ME!!!"

The voice was so powerful it shook the room, and knocked Lanka off her feet. Orbs of Taken Blight started to form around the room, and from one of the ones in the middle, a massive Taken Knight jumped out and sprayed a huge gouf of fire.

"Lanka, now would be a good time to use your Super." Angel said, her voice shaking with fear. Lanka scrambled to her feet and then fired her Improved Wire Rifle (We'll call it IWR from now on.)

Angel scurried to cover, jumping over the blazing floor. She activated Radiance, and tossed three Solar Grenades at the Knight, each one supersizing and lashing out tendrils of flame. The Knight roared and warped right next to Angel. It kicked her in the stomach, throwing her up in the air. The Knight let out another burst of flame, striking her directly.

Lanka charged at the beast, tackling him with a rage filled scream. She started pounding on its face, causing parts of the beast to spray out a black liquid. She drew one of her swords, and raised it above her head, aiming to stab the Knight. Just before she did, it let out another gouf of fire, throwing her off with a wail.

Angel ignored the flames on her body, and rushed at the Knight, sending bursts of Solar Energy from her hands. She pushed it back far enough to give Lanka time to recover, and then activate her Super.


	9. Nightstalker's Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Introducing two new characters, also I may or may not be collabing with another artist on this. Not confirmed, as I have no idea how to collab.

"Ariana, how's it look out there?" Cayde-6 asked quietly. The Hunter looked through the scope of her rifle, the Devil's Dawn, and spotted several dozen black and white, twitching, Taken. 

"It's bad. More of these things are gonna keep popping up. Might even start leaking into the Plaguelands. This needs to stop. Today." Ariana cocked the weapon, and then fired a shot into the head of the closest Taken Centurion. The monster exploded in a blast of black goop. 

Cayde whistled. "That's why I've got you out here." He said. "Turns out, Crota does have a father, his name is Oryx. And he's come all this way just to kill you, and your fireteam. We're not gonna let 'em. But, if we wanna board his Dreadnaught and stop him, we're gonna need to get a stealth drive. Lucky for you I hid one in the Cosmodrome a few years before I got roped into the Vanguard."

Ariana's Ghost piped in. "How do you know it's still there?" 

"You'd better hope it is. We have no chance of turning that things weapon off if it isn't."

\---------------------

"Okay, you're going to come across a vault door. There's a trick to getting inside so lemme know when you're there." 

"Eh...The door's open, Cayde." Ariana said.

"And the flux grenades didn't detonate? Man. I gotta get outta this Tower." Cayde sighed.

Ariana continued through the passage, jumping over gaps in the floor. 

"Well, the Taken are here. Lots of trans-dimensional goo everywhere." 

Cayde looked at the Ghost's feed. "Oh that does look bad. Hm. Well, if you see 'em, ah, just shoot 'em?" 

Ariana switched to her Hand Cannon, Hawkmoon, and pressed forward. She crept through small halls and corridors, avoiding Fallen where she saw them. She stopped when she entered a room that held an old Golden Age elevator. 

"Getting lot's of odd readings in here..." Her Ghost said. Suddenly, the room's lights flickered and small white blips appeared in front of the elevator. "Taken! Get ready." Ariana nodded and fired at the first of the creatures to appear, a Taken Psion, splattering blight on the metal floor. She switched to her shotgun, the Comedian, and pumped another of the Taken Psions, tearing it apart. 

"Ghost get that lift working!" She growled, aiming her shotgun at the next Taken, which hadn't fully appeared yet. When the beast appeared, revealing itself to be a Centurion, she blasted its head off, throwing its lifeless body to the ground. 

"Earth's gonna look a lot like Phobos if you don't find that stealth drive, get moving Guardian." Cayde urged. Ariana boarded the elevator and Ghost activated it.

"How long's it been since you rode this thing, Cayde?" He asked as they began to ascend.

"Relax, it works fine." Cayde said, then quickly added. "Eh...Standby for resurrection Ghost." 

\--------------

Lanka activated her Super, Frenzy, causing tendrils of Void electricity to surge from her blades. She teleported behind the Knight, and drove a blade through its stomach, causing it to roar in pain. The Knight spun around to face Lanka, but she was too fast. She zipped behind him again, pulled the blade out, and then slashed at its arm, cutting it off. She spun rapidly, lashing the blades out, and tore the Knight apart, spraying black goo all over the room. 

"Lanka, I'm hit." She heard Angel say. Lanka ran to the Awoken, checking her body. A medium sized gash was oozing blood from her side. 

"That's...That's really bad." Lanka said. "Ghost, we need First Aid."

The machine nodded and transported a small box from the jumpship. Lanka tore the lid open and grabbed a roll of gauze. She wrapped it around Angels' midriff, then made a sort of pad and made sure to put pressure on the wound.

\------------

Harker charged through the Taken, Hammer of Sol in hand. She smashed through the wall of Phalanx shields before her, and entered the circular room. 

She spotted Lanka trying to get Angel to the opposite door, and rushed to help the Hybrid.

"What happened?" She asked. 

Lanka looked at Angels' wound. "She's hit. It's pretty bad."

Harker picked up the Warlock bridal style. "Let's go. You'll have to clear a path. My Ghost is picking up Taken all over the base." 

\----------------------

When the lift's doors opened, Ariana blasted the Taken Vandal with her ShadowShot, obliterating him. Static sounded through her transceiver. "Ghost, clear that up for me." 

"Okay...there we go." Ghost materialized and set about scanning the area. 

"Hey, uh, Ariana? You there Hunter? (Think I'm in a bad spot...) Can ya hear me girl?" A digitalised voice sounded through the com link.

"Bayne? I'm kinda busy right now!" Ariana said. She began climbing a stack of Fallen cargo, trying to get to the top of the tower.

"Yeah I know, Cayde told me. You need some help? I'm headed toward Earth now." She heard the engines of the Exo's ship firing into Warp.

"Help...help would be nice." Ariana struggled to pull herself up onto the ledge. 'Jeez. I can slaughter thousands of enemies on end and I can barely climb a wall? Wow. The hell kind of backwards logic is this?' 

\-----------------------

Harker kicked the door down, and let Lanka go in first. The Hybrid easily dispatched the Taken Phalanx and Centurion that waited on the other side. 

"This mission is scrubbed Guardian. Get to your ship and get out of there!" Zavala shouted over coms.

\-------------------

Bayne-66 held onto the rail next to the open hatch with one hand. With the other he checked his weapons and other supplies. 

"You ready for this Ghost?" The Exo asked, as the Colony ship came into view.

Bayne's Ghost sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be...Remind me why we're doing this?"

"Because I have a flair for the dramatic." Bayne rolled his shoulders, took three steps back, then charged through the hatch, diving for a huge hole in the side of the giant ship.

"Whoo!" Wind whistled past the Exo's sound inhibitors. 

"Ugh...why did it have to be the crazy one?" Ghost murmured. He sent the ship into orbit and then integrated into Bayne's armor. 

As Bayne neared the Colony ship, he activated Fist of Havoc, and slammed through the wall. He hit the ground and created a shockwave that destroyed the Taken that happened to be surrounding him, and Ariana. The Awoken Hunter nearly had a heart attack from him suddenly bursting in, and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Bayne!" She yelled, hugging the Exo. 

\---------------

"Hurry! Our ship is landing across the airfield!" Lanka dived from the platform, landing on the one below. She aimed her Shrapnel Launcher at the approaching Taken and blasted them to bits. 

Harker set Angel down, and drew her shotgun. "Lanka, take her, I'll clear us a path." With that, she charged forward, and fired the weapon in the next Phalanx's face.


	10. The Dreadnaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the last chapter. I'm not adding anymore.  
> I'm done.

"I was born, the moment the Traveler died. As everything collapsed around us." Angel's Ghost looked through the window of the jumpship. The trio had made it safely across and left Phobos, which had been overrun by the Taken.

He spun his shell as he spoke. "Before that day, there had never been a Ghost. There had never been a Guardian." Ghost hovered over Angel, and scanned her body for the sixth time. "I don't know much about the Traveler, but I know it made me to bring you back. And I spent a really, long time searching for you. The Cosmodrome? Not the first place I looked."

Lanka sat in the cockpit, listening to Ghost over the intercom. "As I watched the other Ghosts find their Guardians, and the centuries went by, I wondered if I'd ever find you, and then, I did."

\-------------

The fleet of Wolf Ketch's and Uldren's Crows sailed through Saturn's rings, heading for the invading Dreadnaught. "I remember, everything, about the day I was born. I still bear the scars."

Mara Sov, queen of the Awoken, looked out into the distance, directly through the fleet of Hive ships at the Dreadnaught. "The Awoken, are my family now. And I am their Queen."

Uldren led the Crows into battle, firing at everything in his path. "We fought, to keep our beautiful creation safe. And now this beast has come, claiming to be king." Mara gripped the handlebar surrounding the Bridge. She watched as the Crows were severely outgunned, and destroyed. 

Mara stepped back, and held her hands out. "Mara Sov bows to no one." The three Awoken behind her began to chant silently, a strip of energy forming between them. Mara began the same chant, causing a supersized strip of the same manner to form in front of the Ketch. 

The energy coalesced into several orbs, and shot out towards the Hive fleet. 

The King's eyes locked with the Queens, even from this distance. 

"You and I know how this ends." The orbs tore through several ships and dragged the wreckage along with them. They slammed into the haul of the Dreadnaught, but it had no effect. The orbs dissipated and not a scratch was left behind.

"We've known since you escaped from that...pit." Oryx leveled a massive sword, and slammed it into a console in front of him.

Energy crackled and spluttered as the Dreadnaughts weapons readied. 

Everyone present held their breath. The strongest weapon the Awoken could muster did nothing, and now they were sitting ducks. 

"The Awoken have played their part." The Dreadnaughts superweapon fired, sending a supermassive shockwave outward in all directions, destroying everything it touched.

"This...was all part of the plan." Mara Sov closed her eyes and accepted what was about to happen, as the shockwave consumed her ship.

"Guide them, my Hidden friend. It is all up to you now."

\--------------

The Echo of Oryx eyed the army before him. Taken warriors of all species. He gave a slight nod and spoke a word in the Hive tongue, then disappeared in a flash of light.

Oryx rolled his shoulders as he returned to his body. A Knight approached from behind, with a glowing blade in its hands.

"Their leaders belong to you. The rest await extermination." The Knight stated. He leaned on his blade, awaiting the King's answer.

"No. Gather them. I will take them all.

\------------

"My contacts near Saturn say the weapon fired only once." Ikora said, examining the hologram of the Dreadnaught.

Zavala furrowed his brow. "It's not like the Queen to attack a superior force."

"How could she have known, how could anyone?" Ikora leaned on the table. "We need a Warlock, inside the Dreadnaught. Preferably Angel."

Cayde sighed. "Here we go." 

"Our first priority must be to protect the City. Our Guardians got a good look on Phobos. The Taken turned Cabal against Cabal, wiped out their base in minutes. How long would we last?"

"Until we understand them further we cann-" Eris entered the room and launched the orb onto the map on the table.

"It was Oryx. He is the one to blame." 

Cayde crossed his arms. "Eris. Get your rock, off my map." 

"It hasn't spoken since Crota fell. It speaks now because Oryx has arrived. Come to fulfill the final covenant of his son."

Ikora turned to the Hidden. "But why fight the Cabal?" 

Eris looked at her feet. "Not fighting, Taking. Controlling their will."

"So we focus on his army. Kill these Taken until he's all that's left." Zavala suggested.

Eris shook her head. "Whatever you kill, Oryx will replace."

Ikora folded her hands. "The Dreadnaught then. How do we get past that weapon?" 

"Without, ending up like the Awoken." Zavala added.

Cayde looked back and forth between them awkwardly. "I gotta go uh, see about a ship." He said, backing up.

Zavala frowned at the Exo. "Cayde, our discussion is not yet concluded." 

Cayde looked over his shoulder as he left the room. "Oh I know, that's why I'm leaving."


	11. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Every chapter from here on out will be written by GrampyDurendin, with advice from me and LordChibiHalo

"Stay with us, Angel..." a far away and echoey voice said, white hallways and bright lights flashing by as Angel was carried into an operating room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lanka stood outside the operating room as one of the surgeons exited, she asked him quietly "Is...Is she going to make it?". The surgeon turned around and laid a hand on her shoulder "Yea, we just finished the operation, she'll be comatose for a while, however". Lanka smiled and nodded, walking down to the waiting room to inform the few guardians that had shown up, including Ikora Rey, which both surprised and pleased Lanka, to know Ikora DID in fact care for those she over-saw. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel awoke to a searing pain in her side, a nurse rushed over and informed her of the recent events and her partial taken corruption. Angel raised her right hand, finding it to temporarily flicker with taken energy, as did the entire right side of her body, as informed by the nurse. Lanka came rushing in, having heard Angel was awake, she was clutching a bouquet of roses with a rather cheesy 'Get well soon!' message on the packaging. "You're okay, You're okay!" Lanka jumped up and down excitedly, bursting with relief and excitement "Yeah, Yeah...I'm fine" Angel said groggily, smiling along with Lanka. The next person to come in, which surprised Angel greatly, was Ikora, her mentor. "You recovered well, Angel" Ikora said in her normal regal tone of voice "The Van-...I have been very concerned for you Angel, you where an incredibly important part of that mission and the Vanguard thanks you" Ikora smiled slightly and walked out. Lanka came back in and pressed the flowers into Angel's hands Good to know you're safe, Angel..."


	12. Dawn

It was Angel's first day out of the Med-Bay, her partial corruption hidden by a long scarf which Lanka had bought for her. Angel had requested to go the city, the request had been granted. Angel was accompanied by Lanka and another hunter, Nora, Nora turned to Angel and said between bites of the meal the three had picked up "Heard you got fucked up by some sorta Taken Knight?" in her usual vulgar manner. Angel couldn't help but smile as she replied "Yeah, partial taken corruption from what they're telling me, but hey, at least I'm not so annoying, I heard Shaxx socked you in the mouth" Nora playfully punched Angel in the arm "Everyone knows he likes me" Lanka snorted "He's three times your age!".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sucks about what happened to the tower, the City still reeling from the whole Hive attack bull shit" Nora said, before waving Lanka and Angel goodbye as she stepped in her car, Nora lived in the city, un-like most Guardians who lived in the bunker. Lanka turned to Angel and, to Angel's shock, gave her a little peck on the cheek "Good to know you're okay, Angel" Lanka said, blushing madly before turning away.


	13. Preperations

"The siege of the dreadnought will commence in exactly two weeks, take this time to train and steel yourselves for the coming storm" the Speaker said to the gathered Guardians. Lanka and Angel stood next to the Speaker, discussing tactics with Zavalla and Ikora, while Cayde flirted with another hunter, who happened to be Nora. Their conversation was interrupted when Cayde slammed into the wall next to them while an extremely irate Nora screamed at him "TRY TO FLIRT WITH ME AGAIN, BITCH BOY, I DARE YA!, thanks for the compliment, BUT FUCK YOU". While Cayde tried to calm Nora down, the remaining Vanguard and the two Guardians continued to discuss their original topic.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lanka and Angel had finished talking with the Vanguard and had gone to the city for some quality time. "Y'know, we could buy a house down here when this whole Taken thing blows over" Lanka said casually to Angel "Y'know, nice little suburban house, like what they had pre-collapse" Angel smiled at her friend "Yea, that sounds good, don't know if Nora would let us be on our own though" Angel said, chuckling. The two friends continued their walk through the main district of the city, laughing and sharing ideas on what to do when the Taken War ended. They didn't notice the theif creeping up on Lanka until it was ALMOST too late, because Lanka detected the thief and whipped around, grabbing him by the neck and hissed in his face So, what were you gonna do their, little guy?" the thief squirmed around in her grasp "Please...I got a family to feed, I lost my job, my house!" a tear rolled down the thief's cheek, "You're gonna kill me, ain't ya?" Lanka sighed and set him down "No...but I have nothing to give you, I'm sorry".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After their run in with the thief, Angel and Lanka decided to get something to eat. "What sounds good to you? I'm thinking cajun, I've been craving cajun for weeks!" Angel said, tapping her temple with her non-corrupted hand. Lanka smiled and said to her "I'm thinking...Oh....I dunno...Y'know lets get Cajun, I know nothing about Human food, anyway" Lanka and Angel managed to track down a Cajun Bar & grill after about an hour of searching. "I'll take some grilled chicken...I guess..." Lanka said shyly, blushing and trying to hide her extra set of arms. Angel ordered something that Lanka couldn't even comprehend or pronounce (plus I'm too lazy to look up Cajun food).

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After their meal, Angel had payed the bill and tipped the waiter, who had been generous enough to not mention Lanka's extra set of arms, which she had failed to hide in time. On their way back, Lanka gave the Thief what leftovers she had and he wrapped her in a surprisingly strong bear-hug. "Traveller bless ya!" he had shouted to them as they walked away. "Turns out, some city-dwellers worship the Traveller, I guess he was one of 'em" Angel said, reading a news article on the topic as they walked. As they re-entered the bunker, Lanka turned to Angel and hugged her "It was nice being together again, especially for such a good amount of time" She then pecked her on the cheek and ran away, giggling and blushing.


	14. Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GrampyDurendin on Deviantart wrote this chapter

It was almost time, thousands of Guardian ships blinked out of existence as they headed for the rings of Saturn. Lanka sat in her ship, drumming her fingers against the arm of her seat "Ghost, how long till we arrive?" her ghost pooped up next to her "ETA 4 minutes, Guardian". Lanka checked then double-checker her equipment, making sure it was in full working order. Lanka sharpened her swords while she waited for her ship to arrive near Saturn. "Guardian! the warp drive is malfunctioning!" Ghost called to her urgently, Lanka rushed into the cockpit, trying to regain control of her ship. Lanka screamed as her ship exited the FTL zone, Lanka saw the white-peaked mountains of Old Russia "We went...backwards?" Lanka asked, Lanka's ship crashed into the Plaguelands and she was knocked out by the impact.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lanka? Lanka!" Angel shouted desperately into the comm link, only to be greeted by static. Angel curled up in a ball on the floor of her ship "What happened to her?" she wailed, rocking back and forth. "Calm down, Guardian!" Ghost called to her "We're arriving!" Angel wiped away her tears and sat up, seeing the rings of Saturn, and the looming form of Oryx's dreadnought. Angel snarled, suddenly believing Oryx had taken Lanka out "THIS IS FOR LANKA!" Angel screamed, flooring the throttle on her ship and slamming into Oryx's throne room. Oryx stood there, in all his horrid glory. Angel picked up the sword of a massive Knight that had been felled by her ships impact, "AT LAST. I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE." Oryx's voice boomed from the circle of stones. He picked up his massive blade and Angel lifted her own. She opened her Taken wings, and rose from the ground. 

Oryx opened his hands and said a few words in the Hive tongue. Taken blight began to pour from him, and dozens of corrupted creatures sprung from the Ascendant Realm. Angel rocketed forward, cutting down any Taken that got in her way, as she sped forward, blights opened up and Taken Psions poured out, coming to her aid. "ORYX!" Angel screamed, her voice magnified by thousands of decibels, being heard by the entire Guardian fleet, "FALL BEFORE MY BLADE!" Angel screamed in the Hive tongue, and struck at Oryx with her massive blade.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere on the Dreadnought, Nora and the rest of Fireteam Anubis fought a massive Ogre. "This thing is like a giant fucking spider!" Nora exclaimed, striking at the bulbous, glowing mound on it's back. Bayne-66, Anubis' resident Titan, stepped in a pool of white liquid "Is this...ew" Ariana darted between it's legs, cutting it to pieces with her knife. "Let's finish this thing!" Nora screamed, her Golden Gun appeared in her hand and she leaped at the Ogre, placing the Gun in it's mouth and pulling the trigger. The Ogre roared and fell in a heap, a massive hole blasted into the back of it's head. "Bayne, Ariana, go get the others, I'm going ahead..." Nora said before stalking off into the darkness, the two heard a loud bang, followed by Nora's irate shout "WALL! NOT. A. DOOR!".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nora entered the midsection of the Dreadnought, only to be ambushed by the Warpriest (This doesn't follow how King's fall goes) the massive Knight swung at her, nearly slicing off her arm. Nora screamed and fired at it with her Hand Cannon, the Knight swung again, tearing off Nora's leg. "THIS IS NORA VERA! BIG KNIGHT IN THE MID-SECTION...EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE SHIP...I'M SPLITTING THIS FUCKER IN TWO!" Nora hobbled as fast as she could, she eventually found the core and new what she had to do. Nora ejected the core, causing the Dreadnought to split in two. "It's all up to you now, Angel..." Nora muttered, before she ran out of air, dying her final death in the cold vacuum of space.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fleet watched in horror as the massive ship split in two "Godspeed, Nora...you magnificent bastard..." Cayde said, lowering his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel and Oryx continuously struck at each other, Oryx never managed to land a blow on Angel's nimble form, Angel however made every strike count, Oryx was cut to ribbons, barely able to hold his sword up. "LIGHT! SUBMIT TO ME!" Oryx boomed, swiping at Angel. Angel dodged the blow and struck at Oryx, tearing off his arm. "THIS IS FOR LANKA!" Angel screamed, slicing off the Taken King's head. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the King's headless form fell to the ground, Angel fell to her knees. "I did it Lanka...even if you weren't here to see it". As a transport arrived to retrieve Angel, she was informed of Nora's sacrifice. "Nora went out rather...angry, she split the ship in two!" Cayde said with respect and sadness in his voice. Angel couldn't hold back tears any longer, she had lost two of the most important people in her life in one day, she fell to her knees and sobbed, rocking back and forth. "Angel...calm down, dear" Eva Levante said, Eva had come aboard as the medic for any injured Guardians. Eva sat next to Angel, attempting to comfort her. "It's okay, dear...It's okay..."


End file.
